Typical!
by Annabeth-Black-Potter17
Summary: Hogwarts find about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoys secert dating  T for language im parnoid


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I wrote this because me and another author were board so we gave each other a pairing and some prompts and then read each other we have now decided to put them up.**

**Also I am not a big fan of Dramione however I can almost stand any pair as long as they are done well. And one last thing I prefer the book pairing. i.e. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione you get it.**

**Typical!**

Ugrh I groaned Harry and Ginny snogging again. I mean I have no problem with that no it's just I can't snog my boyfriend because no one know that fucking going out with him.

Ah I remember the day we started dating now that was a shock but I soon grew to love him.

_Start Flashback_

_I was crying again I mean sure I had broken up with Ron a week ago but it still hurt that the bastard broke up with me._

_I could hear foots step but I didn't care sure at first I tried to look like it didn't bother me but it did I mean not two minutes after the bloody break up and he starts publicly going out with Cho bloody Chang I mean on the girls a slut and know for it._

_The foot step carried on I thought whoever it was going to carry on walking but I was wrong I know **shocker!**_

_They foots step stopped in front of me I thought it was harry or Ginny or both so I told them to go away and be happy I was wrong again **double shocker!**_

"_What you crying about Granger" a voice sneered one I imdentally recognised as Draco Malfoy._

_I told him he should know after all everyone else does._

_He replied that he didn't so I told him. I then felt him slide down against the wall besides me._

_He spoke again but this time his voice was soft and caring I shocked he had never spoken like this to me anyone as far as I know. He said_

"_Hey granger the weasel a prat he was lucky to have you granger your smart and caring and from what I've seen a great friend to potter. You deserve better than that idiot."_

_This also shocked me since when did Draco Malfoy care about any but himself._

_I lifted my head from my arms to stare at him. He started back. I sniffled. And gave a small smile._

"_Thank you" I whispered_

_He smiled back "anytime was his reply._

_I stared at him for what seemed like hours with him doing the same to me unconsciously I learned forward and he did the same. And we kissed it was muck better than any of my kisses with Ron._

_We broke apart and smiled. And after that everything started to fit into place. We started going out in secret though went into Hogsmead together under glamour's. But I didn't care I was happy with him._

_End Flashback_

I truched into the great hall I glanced at the slyrinth table and flashed him a quick small before sitting at the Gryffindor with harry and Ginny sitting to my right me still snogging.

That's it I thought I was pissed I mean come on I want some conversation at dinner.

So I shouted "FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN WILL YOU TO STOP SNOGGING ALREADY!"

"Jealous of them are you Hermione?" a smug voice asked.

I whipped round to face Ron Weasley and hissed "Now why would I be jealous of them Weasley?"

"Because their going out with each other and are happy and you have no one."

Oh he did not just cross that line.

That's it I didn't care anymore about house rivalry anymore I wanted people to know I had a boy friend.

I knew I was probably very red with anger so I changed my expression to one of innocent and happiness.

And called across the great hall "hey can you kick as for my I don't care anymore about what house we're in he is getting on my nerves and I would love to see his face."

There was silence with every one looking at me like I was crazy until a voice answered "sure" heads whipped round and people gasped as Draco Malfoy walked up to me but his arm around may waist and kissed.

I smiled and turned back to my ex- best friend and ex-boyfriend who looked like he was trying to turn white in fear and red in fury at the same time it was hilarious. And said "Do you know my boyfriend? Draco Malfoy."

I turn to look at Harry and Ginny they looked shocked for a second before shrugging and going back to snogging typical at least they didn't mind.

The End


End file.
